


100 Word Drabbles

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Spring Fling [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 5 ~100 word drabbles written for Day 1 of the 2016 Seblaine Spring Fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Word Drabbles

**Sky:** When they were kids, they spent a lot of time lying out on the grass in Blaine’s backyard. The afternoons were spent scanning the clouds, opening their minds up to whatever image they could imagine. Sleepovers often led to nights in the backyard, as well. They used to gaze at the stars. Sometimes it was a game. Each boy would fruitfully scan the sky for as many constellations as possible. There wasn’t a prize, aside from bragging points. The sky was their escape from a world that wasn’t always kind to them. It was a world of just Blaine and Sebastian.

 **Lace:** Sebastian gagged at the sight of yet another wedding dress. They had been at the bridal shop for hours, and his sister had yet to pick her gown. Blaine was scouring the racks while she tried on dress after dress. Honestly, Sebastian wasn’t sure why he was there; he wasn’t helping in any way. But Blaine had insisted, it’s your sister’s wedding, Seb.

“You guys, I think I found it.” Valerie yelled from the dressing room. Blaine popped out of the sea of clothing racks and both men watched in awe as she twirled out in a beautiful expanse of white lace.

Sebastian couldn’t help but whisper to Blaine, “You gonna wear a dress when we get hitched?” earning a punch in the arm.

 **Baseball:** “Is that the best you can do, short stuff?” The pitcher yelled after strike one. Blaine flushed all over, embarrassed. The taller boy had been teasing him nonstop since the start of the summer, and he was beyond tired of it. Blaine straightened up and pulled the bat back behind his shoulder. He’d show know-it-all Sebastian Smythe.

“Not even close, Smythe.” He yelled back. Sebastian chuckled and wound up his arm and threw another pitch. He watched in awe as the boy he’d been crushing on (hence the teasing) snapped the ball, sending it out of the field. Ten years old, and already in love.

 **Eyes:** Blaine picked up his towel and wiped a sheen of sweat off his brow. It was a particularly hot day for April. The forecast made him nearly consider skipping, but in his four years in Kentucky, he had never missed a chalk fest. People of all ages claimed a spot along Main Street and drew their chalk art for onlookers to enjoy. Most years, his art featured nature. Butterflies, flowers, trees, the like. But this year, he had a new subject in mind.

Right off the street was Blaine’s favorite bar. Every few minutes he looked up trying to catch a glimpse of the eyes of the beautiful young waiter bustling in and out of the place. Those glowing green orbs were his subject, and he wanted it to be perfect. (This one ended up being more like an intro. Maybe I’ll continue it someday.)

 **Convertible:** The wind whipped their hair in wild directions, as they sped down the open road. Graduation had finally come and gone, and they were ready for a new adventure. With nothing but two small suitcases and a cooler filled with food and drinks, Blaine and Sebastian were heading west. High school had been draining. College had been exciting, but had felt like forever. So, they said goodbye to New York, and hopped into Sebastian’s cherry red convertible (a graduation gift from his father) without a destination in mind. As long as they were together, they had everything they needed.


End file.
